


blood is thicker

by orphan_account



Series: shimadacest week 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanzo hires renowned vampire hunter Jesse McCree to find the vampire who’s been attacking members of the Shimada clan; he neglects to mention that he knows exactly who this vampire is until it’s a little too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> day two: alternate universe/mythology

In an instant, McCree realizes what he's been missing this whole time. Fierce-eyed Hanzo and his mysteries, his crack aim, his sadness. The vampire with the green hair makes a sound caught somewhere painfully between a sob and a growl, and suddenly it all slots into place. There's barely time enough for him to unholster Peacekeeper before the vampire's charging, and Hanzo doesn't move, doesn't resist. He goes down with a thud that probably knocks the air clean out of him, Storm Bow clattering away across the marble.

“Hey, big brother.” The vampire is all crooning, seething menace, hunger coiled into every lean line of him. He has Hanzo pinned down at the hips, hands clawed into his wrists.

“Genji.” Hanzo's voice breaks halfway through the name. He makes a brief, abortive motion, like he's trying to reach upward.

Genji grins, baring wicked-looking teeth. He bows in, arching over Hanzo, gleeful and predatory.

“What's wrong, Hanzo? You don't seem very happy to see me.”

“Genji, please—”

Genji _oohs_ appreciatively, rocks back against Hanzo's hips. Hanzo cuts himself off, grits his teeth through the hitch of breath that catches in his chest.

“Aw, don't stop there, you know I love when you beg.” Tonguing the edge of one canine idly, Genji leans back, cocks his head to one side. His eyes snap to McCree, who startles guiltily. His grin widens. “I bet your friend would enjoy it, too, don't you think?”

“Now hold on just a minute—” McCree feels the vampire's thrall like a physical thing, tingling along his nerves and raising gooseflesh in its wake. His grip on Peacekeeper slackens.

Genji's responding laughter has strange harmonics to it, resounding on a wavelength that hits McCree low in the gut.

“Or has he already heard you beg, eh, Hanzo?”

“This does not concern him.” Hanzo's voice wavers, despite the authority he's obviously trying to force into it. “Leave him be, Genji, this matter is between you and I alone.”

Genji turns back to his brother, frowning. “He's a hunter,” he says flatly.

“I needed to find you,” says Hanzo. “I had tried everything else I could think to do.”

The seriousness falls away from Genji's face, and a wry, teasing leer takes its place.

“Oh? And what did you plan to do with me once you found me?” As he speaks, Genji releases his grip on Hanzo's wrists, draws his hands languidly up Hanzo's arms. He settles against Hanzo's chest, bracing his weight as he drapes himself along the length of Hanzo's body.

Hanzo doesn't touch him. He scarcely looks like he's breathing.

“I have wronged you,” he says, voice thick. “You deserve—I have come to make it right.”

Genji pushes himself away. He studies his brother's face, expression searching. After a moment, something soft and wondering comes into it, his mouth falling open.

“You're serious?” He catches himself, snorts a laugh. “Well, more serious than usual, I suppose.”

Finally Hanzo reaches for him, and Genji goes, covering the hands that frame his face with his own.

“Would that make you happy?” asks Hanzo.

“Yes,” says Genji instantly.

Hanzo nods shortly.

“Then it is what I want to do.” He moves to sit up, and this time Genji allows it. His next words are directed to McCree.

“Please accept my apology for not being entirely forthright with you. I do not know if I would ever have found Genji without your assistance.”

“Sure,” says McCree, feeling dumbstruck.

Genji gives him a smug, appraising look. Then he nudges Hanzo playfully.

“He seems all right, for a hunter.”

“One thing at a time, Genji,” says Hanzo fondly.

Genji's face lights up.

“Yeah, yeah.” His fingers skitter up to rest against the side of Hanzo's neck. It's gentle, intimate, and despite every instinct ever drilled into him screaming at McCree to hoist Peacekeeper up and shut this down, he lets it be.

Hanzo bares his neck, and Genji leans in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at shimadacestinc!


End file.
